I Love Him, I Love Him Not
by Brakayla Fan44
Summary: A month after the whole evil king senario, Mikayla has been having trouble expressing her feelings about Brady. One day, Mikayla goes for a walk and sees a rose. She decides to pick it up and pick the petals. What happens when she lands on Love Him and Brady sees Mikayla? Well she tell Brady how she really feels, or will it be too late? Takes place after The Evil King episode.


**A/N: Hey Guys! This is another one-shot of mine. I was thinking about making one last night and thought that I should put it up. I hope you guys like it. This is called "I Love Him, I Love Him Not." Enjoy! **

**Full Summary: A month after the whole evil king senario, Mikayla has been having trouble expressing her feelings about Brady. One day, Mikayla goes for a walk and sees a rose. She decides to pick it up and pick the petals. What happens when she lands on Love Him and Brady sees Mikayla? Well she tell Brady how she really feels, or will it be too late? Takes place after The Evil King episode. I suck at summaries.**

**I Love Him, I Love Him Not **

**Mikayla's P.O.V**

Do I really like like him? Or do I just like him as a friend? Ever since I kissed him to break him for the spell a month ago, I felt so...confused. I felt so lost. I don't really know what to do. I decided to go for a walk alone every night. The real reason is that I want to be as far away from Brady as possible until I can tell him how I really feel. I saw a red rose laying on the flower and picked it up. I sat on a rock and started to pick the petals:

_I Love Him, I Love Him Not _

_I Love Him, I Love Him Not_

_I Love Him, I Love Him Not_

_I Love Him, I Love Him Not _

I kept doing this until the last petal was left standing. The last petal was, _Love Him. I guess, I should love him, _I mumbled to my self. What I didn't know is that I mumbled this loudly. "Love who?"said a voice. The voice made me drop the flower. I took my machete out of it's shaft and turned to see who it was. The figure that was standing infront of me was Brady. I put my machete back in its shaft. "Oh, just no one."I said nervously.

Brady stepped closer to me and talked softly, "Mikayla, love who?" "Uh...well..."I said, stuttering. "I don't get it."Brady said. "Get what?"I asked the raven-haired boy. Brady put his hands in his pocket,"I don't understand why you've been acting so strange around me. Is it because I did something wrong to ruin our friendship? Or is it because you like me?"

I didn't know what to say. "Nevermined. Just forget what I just said. I'll see you back at the castle."Brady said as he was turned around and started to walk back to the castle. "Wait!"I said. Brady turned around,"What?" "Why did you follow me?"I asked. "I followed you because I was worried about you. You'd always leave the castle at night and I was worried that something bad had happened to you. And, don't worry. I followed you only this once."Brady said. _Awe, he was worried about me that's so sweet!_,I thought to myself, _Did I just say what I thought I said? Oh my gosh, I am in love with Brady!_

I was so lost in thought that I forgot that Brady was still there. "Mikayla?"Brady said, putting me out of me thoughts. "Oh...right."I said, "Look, Brady. Truth is, I like you and I didn't really realize that til today. You showed that you can be a great ruler. So, if I'm not too late, I'd like to date you."I said really quickly. "So, you do like me, Mikayla?"Brady said. I nodded my head. "Then why didn't you tell me that a month ago?"Brady said.

"I didn't tell you because I was still confused. I didn't really know how to tell you in person, so I kept stuttering around you."I said. Brady put a hand on my chin and talked softly, "You should of told me earlier. I would have been okay with that. You know, I wanted to say this ever since the day I meet you." Brady took a deep breath and continued, "You are a very beautiful, smart, and intellegint girl, Mikayla. Will you go out with me?" I looked at Brady and what I saw was a serious face. _He really means it_, I thought to myself. "Yes. I'd love to go out with you Brady."I said.

The sun already set and the moon was up. "I love you, Mikayla Makoola."Brady said. "I love you too, Brady Parker."I said. We leaned in and kissed under the moonlight. My hands wrapped around his neck and his went around my waist. This felt special to me because it's under the moonlight and kinda it's my first kiss. Tonight, I realized something. That something is...

….._I Love Him..._

**A/N:Thanks for reading. Sorry if it was short. I hope you guys liked it. My story, Forgive Me, won't be uploaded til tommorow, sice I got stuck at one point. Also, the epilouge of Forever Mine won't be uploaded until I get at leastone more person who wants to see it. Sorry, but I need to know if you guys actually read my stories. Please review! Thanks! BYE! :) **

**-Brakayla Fan44**


End file.
